


the best part of waking up

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [50]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Minor Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, fluffy is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: The first thing Eunwoo does when he wakes up, is to shake Bin awake. It was a routine, one he grew to love. Until it wasn’t anymore. What happened after they moved dorms, and he gets a room all to himself.





	the best part of waking up

****Mornings were Eunwoo’s best friend. When he was younger, his mother would always echo in his ear, “Every morning is another new beginning.” He found that true to heart and had always followed that sentiment. It was one of the reasons why he was an early bird, and was never grumpy about waking up in the morning. While that may be true for him, it can’t be said with the other members of Astro. During trainee days, he learned that he was the only one who really woke up bright and alert when the alarm rings, while the rest groaned or not move at all (namely Jin Jin and Moonbin). When they debuted, it never changed. However, one thing _did _change when it came to morning routines, and he found that he didn’t mind it one bit.

The first thing he does in the morning was get up, make his bed, and get into his facial routine, before changing into something presentable, and then going around waking the members up. That was before he shared a room with Bin. Now, the first thing Eunwoo does when he wakes up, is to shake Bin awake. Every day, with no fail, Eunwoo would wake up with still droopy eyes but mind alert, and he would get out of his bottom bunk, before stepping up the ladder to shake the younger awake from his upper bunk bed. He learned that Bin wouldn’t respond to anything he did, shaking, shouting and even slapping; but he also learned that instead of being loud, Eunwoo only had to coo at Bin gently, murmuring the younger’s name, flitting his hand over the boy’s hair and brushing it away from his face, fingers lightly touching the boy’s cheek before Bin’s eyes would flutter open gently, a small whine escaping his throat before he’d gaze at Eunwoo and recognition flits through and Eunwoo would be rewarded with a sleepy smile and an awake Bin. It was a routine, one he grew to love.

Until it wasn’t anymore.

When Astro had became more popular, the boys making more money, Fantagio had deemed it was time for them to move to a new dorm, one that was bigger and less cramped than their previous two. This time, they had three rooms; a single, double and triple. Of course, everyone was ecstatic to have the single room for themselves and they played a game for it to be fair. Eunwoo won, but a week in, he found that he actually felt like he lost.

Eunwoo used to love the mornings, much more so the last couple of years, but lately, his morning was off and he didn’t feel as refreshed and alert. He thought it was his fatigue weighing him down, but it wasn’t. It was because the one thing he was looking forward to in the mornings was gone.

—

Eunwoo stared at the ceiling, wide awake and certainly not because of his alarm which was going to ring in two minutes. It’s been a week since they moved to a new dorm, a week since he won his single room, a week since he had a room to himself, a week since being alone and with no roommate to share with; a week without Bin.

It was annoying.

Eunwoo should be happy, he didn’t have to listen to Bin’s snores anymore, his late night shifting; he didn’t have to wake someone up who steadfastly ignores his alarm every two minutes. Eunwoo wasn’t happy, he likes the soft kitten snores his member let out, he got used to the shifting as it reminds him that Bin was there and safe; he loves waking up Bin, the way the other boy softly opens his eyes and gives him that charming and cute smile that only Eunwoo ever received. Eunwoo missed Bin and he realized, that not only did he missed the other, he was definitely, irrevocably in love with his best friend.

— 

Two weeks later, Eunwoo found himself sinking into his moodiness. It was rare that he ever lets his emotions get the best of him, but he hadn’t been sleeping well and add that on top of being fatigued with so much schedules, each person was a target for his composure.

Eunwoo had already made Sanha cry with Rocky glaring at him as he herded the maknae into their shared room, he also had yelled at their leader who only asked him if he wanted to stay in instead of going out to get groceries with him, he had also snapped at MJ during practice and stormed off before anyone could yell back at him, all in the same day. Overall, Eunwoo had become an asshole and he hated it.

That same night, Eunwoo opened the trio’s shared room, with his peace offering of everyone’s favourite snack as he apologized for making Sanha cry (the maknae forgiving him with a smile as he cuddled up to Rocky who still looked as if he would strangle Eunwoo alive but accepted the apology still) and for getting short with MJ (the eldest only patted his head as if he were a kid, saying he understands what’s going on and that he should probably confront his feelings about it which left Eunwoo staring after him in confusion as MJ left the room screaming for Jinwoo’s attention). Eunwoo had then left the room and looked for their leader, who was in the living room, being sat on by MJ who left just a few seconds before Eunwoo and who was poking the leader on the cheek as he gave his best shot at doing aegyo. When Eunwoo called out for Jinwoo, the leader heaved a sigh of relief before depositing MJ from his lap to beside him as he beckoned Eunwoo to come closer.

“I’m sorry for earlier hyung.”

Jinwoo stared at him for a moment before giving him a smile. “Eunwoo-yah, it’s alright. We all have those days. I noticed you haven’t been sleeping well lately because of your schedule—“

“I’m telling you, you should confront your feelings.” MJ interrupted, making the two stare at him. “What? It’s obvious why he can’t sleep.” Eunwoo blinked at him, kind of stunned as the elder guessed right with his next words. “It’s not a what that isn’t making him not sleep Jinnie, it’s a who.”

Jinwoo stared at MJ for a beat, the elder making pointed looks as if he was trying to convey what he meant. Then he gasped and turned back to Eunwoo, and smirked. “I see.”

“Aish M-hyung!” Eunwoo whined embarrassed, he didn’t think he was an open book. He sat down beside Jinwoo and sulked. “It’s not!” He was lying and the hyung line knew it.

“Eunwoo, Eunwoo, Eunwoo,” Jinwoo said patting his head before whispering, “it’s not just you having trouble sleeping.” Then he stood up, winked at Eunwoo before dragging MJ to his room.

Eunwoo stared at the two who disappeared, then gave a start. However, before he could take into his realization, Moonbin entered his vision as the younger stumbled out of the room as he was pushed out by two pairs of hands, followed by giggles and then the room shut once more. He watched as Bin rubbed his eyes as he stared confused at the door, muttering to himself and yawning as he shuffled into the living room, dropping down beside Eunwoo and closing his eyes without another word.

Now that Bin was closer, Eunwoo noticed the bags underneath the other's eyes, the darkened rings that suggest that sleep had eluded the other as much as it did with him. Eunwoo's stomach churned with worry, it was one thing that he couldn't sleep, but Bin not having _enough_ sleep was worse – something that he didn't like happening ever again after that one time Bin collapsed from sheer exhaustion and not enough sleep.

"Binnie~" Eunwoo called out softly, and Bin popped his eyes open immediately, now just noticing that Eunwoo was sitting beside him and was now wide alert.

"Eunwoo!" Bin grinned, as tired as he was. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. I was trying to sleep, but the hyungs kicked me out." He pouted, then shook his head, making Eunwoo smile at the sight. "I was finally making progress then out of nowhere I was pulled out of bed and out the door."

"Have you not been sleeping?" Eunwoo asked worriedly, hand coming up to pet Bin's unkempt hair, the boy shaking his head in answer. "Why?"

Bin didn't say anything, his face suddenly going tomato, as he opened his mouth and closed it, hesitation and embarrassment clear in his eyes.

"Bin?" Hope bloomed in Eunwoo's chest, as pathetic as it felt, that Bin couldn't sleep without him either. But it might be wishful thinking on his part, a guy can dream right?

"It's...uh..."

Eunwoo thought, _fuck it_, it's 2019 and he was tired of pretending he wasn't in love with the other boy. He already has his own room, and the worst case scenario would be Bin ignoring him, then hiding in his room would be no problem since he didn't have to share with anyone else.

"I can't sleep because you're not there."

The words tumbled out of his mouth at once, Bin blinking at him in surprise and the next words just went flowing out of him like a river. "At first I thought it was because I got used to having someone in the room, but then after awhile I realized it wasn't just because I didn't have a roommate anymore. It was because _you_ weren't there. Bin, the last few years, it came to me that, my feelings for you shifted. From that of camaraderie to something more."

Bin sat there, still stunned, mouth open.

Eunwoo licked his lips and continued. "I used to love waking up in the mornings, being an early bird and all. But now that we moved, now that I didn't have someone sharing a room with me, I hate it. I hate how I wake up and the first thing I see is the ceiling, with no snores being heard. I hate that I couldn't wake you up and see your peaceful face slowly waking and giving me that smile of yours. I hate how you're not there because I learned that one doesn't like waking up to an empty room without the love of their life greeting them first thing in the morning." Eunwoo finished, mouth dry, heart in the open, waiting to see if it was accepted.

Bin sat silent, eyes running all over Eunwoo's face. The more the silence stretched, Eunwoo's panic rose, and he stood and bolted to his room to hide, as he thought of himself stupid for what he just bombarded his _bestfriend_ with, a bestfriend that might not even like him–

Eunwoo gasped, then eyes widened, before he realized what was happening, then he simply fell and closed his eyes. Bin had grabbed his arm as he was about to open his room, turned him around and proceeded to press his lips against his, kissing him within an inch of his life.

"That was..." Eunwoo trailed off as they broke apart, breathing heavily, and he leaned against his bedroom door, feeling like he just turned to jelly.

Bin grinned, "Yeah."

They stared at each other for a moment, Bin reaching up to swipe some hair behind Eunwoo's ears, before he spoke again.

"I'm glad you confessed first. I would have chickened out again and again, which was one of the reasons why I haven't been sleeping well, aside from the fact that I missed having you, sharing a room with you." Bin licked his lips, Eunwoo following the movement, and he smirked as he watch the older. "As much as I love Jin-hyung, M-hyung's sneaking in habits are not as sneaky as they both think."

Eunwoo giggled, leaning his head down on Bin's shoulder. "Oh my gosh, seriously? They should just come clean, it's not like we all don't know."

"Right?" Bin agreed, falling into laughter as well.

They laughed to themselves for awhile, before Bin silenced Eunwoo with his next words.

"I love you."

Eunwoo smiled, heart full, before coming up and pressing a chaste kiss at the corner of Bin's lips. Again, they smiled at each other, before Eunwoo's yawn broke the peaceful moment.

Bin chuckled, "We should go sleep, huh?"

Eunwoo nodded, then he hesitated, but before he could open his mouth Bin interrupted again.

"Can I sleep with you?'

With that, Eunwoo grinned and instead of replying, pulled open the door, and pulled Bin by the hand. Their giggles echoing throughout the room.

–

Mornings were Eunwoo's best friend. When he was younger, his mother would always echo in his ear, “Every morning is another new beginning.” He found that true to heart and had always followed that sentiment. Then that changed when Bin became his roommate. He'd wake up the younger and it became a routine, one he grew to love. Until it wasn't anymore.

Now, mornings were still Eunwoo's bestfriend, not because it was a sign of new beginnings – although that is one of them – but because the first thing he sees when he wakes up is a pair of soft brown eyes, twinkling with sleep and love, reflected in his own. It used to be a routine that Eunwoo loved, waking up Bin. But now, a new routine has formed. When Eunwoo wakes up the first thing he does is face the other side of the bed, reach out to coo gently at Bin to rouse him from his dreams, before the younger would flutter his eyes open, smile and reach up to press a gently morning kiss upon the older's lips, morning breath and all. Eunwoo didn't mind.

It was definitely the best part of waking up.

**Author's Note:**

> coincidentally, we got a new ASTRO PLAY and we get Binwoo in bed and Eunwoo sleeping UWU
> 
> i know it's been long since I wrote a Binwoo fic, but here it is! Enjoy!
> 
> Also, writing a new socky (when am i never? lol) fic that involves taking clothes off LMAO but it's not what you think....or is it? ;)


End file.
